Life of Harmony
by Lemonly
Summary: A series of one shots that take place in Harry and Hermione's life together.
1. Characters

Harry: Seeker for Puddlemere United and playing under Oliver Wood again. He left Ginny shortly after the final battle because he found her slipping love potion into his coffee one morning.

Hermione: The new Minister of Magic and the first woman to have the position. She left Ron after she found him cheating on her and shortly after she found out, he tried to hit her.

**Their kids:**

**James: Replica of his father, from personality to looks. He's also one of the best seeker Hogwarts has seen since Harry and has been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since his first year. Captain of the team. 7****Th**** year.**

**Sirius: James's identical twin. Exactly like his brother. He's in Ravenclaw and has been their seeker since his first year. Captain of the team. Being in separate houses doesn't stop them being worse than the Weasley twins when they're together. 7****th**** year.**

**Lily: She looks like Harry but was the only child to get Hermione's eyes. She constantly gets the same comments that Harry got, "You look exactly like your father, but with your mother's eyes". She also gets told that because of that, she looks just like her grandfather. She is very much her mother's daughter, she loves to read and learn, and can be bossy. She's also daddy's little girl. The only daughter. She's dating Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson's son, which Harry is not happy about. She's in Gryffindor and is the peace keeper between her brothers on days when Gryffindor and Ravenclaw play each other. Like her mother was, she's the brightest witch of her age. 6****th**** year.**

**Remus: He looks and acts just like his mom but has his father's eyes. He's definitely mommy's boy. The only thing he got from his father is his love of flying and Quidditch. He has been the keeper for Ravenclaw since his second year, one of the best since Oliver Wood. He loves to read and learn. Often found in the library doing some "light" reading. His goal is to read every book in the library by the time he graduates. 4****th**** year.**

**Oliver: Remus's twin brother, but they couldn't be more different. He is all his father. Cares about mainly Quidditch but makes some time to study. Like the person he's named after, he's very dedicated to the game. He's the keeper for Gryffindor and a little bit better than his twin (only because James works the team slightly harder than Sirius works his). 4****th**** year.**

**Colton: Looks like his dad but has his mom's hair. He's the perfect mix between his parents. He is a chaser for Gryffindor but doesn't let it rule his life. 3****rd**** year.**

**Liam: Looks like Hermione but has Harry's eyes. He's in Gryffindor and plans on taking James' place as seeker next year. Loves to read but absolutely hates going to class, especially Potions. 1****st**** year.**

**Taison: Liam's fraternal twin. He looks exactly like Harry. He's loves school and everything that comes with it. If it weren't for him, Liam would be failing every class. Knows that he'll be taking Sirius' spot as seeker next year as no one has been able to match his skill. 1****st**** year. **

Draco: Works with Hermione at the Ministry. He and Hermione became friends but he and Harry are having a bit more difficulty.

Pansy: Hermione's secretary. She and Hermione became really close, really fast. She's the Potter kids' godmother. She and Harry have a truce for Hermione's sake.

**Their kids:**

**Anthony: Slytherin Quidditch captain and seeker. He is his father's mini-me, without the air of superiority. He's the top student in his class. Has a like/hate relationship with James and Sirius. They're friends because of Hermione and his parents but the tension between Harry and Draco transferred down to them, even if they've known each other their whole lives. 7****th**** year.**

**Dominic: He's also his father's mini-me. He's the Slytherin keeper and going to be captain next year. He's been dating Lily since their second year and is still head-over-heels for her. He is in second, far second, for top student, after Lily. He's far better at being civil with James and Sirius than his brother is. 6****th**** year.**

**Marius: He has his father's face but his mother's dark hair. He's a book worm and the perfect student. He has no interest in Quidditch, which his father attributes to him spending too much time with his Aunt Hermione. He often gets irritated whenever anyone around talks about Quidditch too much. 5****th**** year.**

**Corbin: Looks like his father but has his mother's brown eyes. He hates when his father's past is brought up, like his brothers and the Potter kids, and has gotten plenty of detentions for defending the Malfoy name. He'll be taking over for Anthony as the Slytherin seeker next year. 2****nd**** year.**

Ron: Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Got Lavender Brown pregnant and therefore, was pushed into marrying her. He treats her horribly. He cheats on her every night, but believes that she's clueless. He no longer talks to either Harry or Hermione.

Lavender: Owns a fashion boutique in Diagon Alley. She still has a good relationship with Hermione and often gives her free clothes. She has lunch with Hermione once a week and attends the Sunday dinners at the Potter's every week, as well. She cheats on Ron almost every night, she knows he's clueless and doesn't care. She met a guy and officially began a steady affair with him. She's going to leave Ron in about a week.

**Their kid:**

**Porfirio: He's in Gryffindor and hates his father because of how he treats Lavender. His name means purple which Lavender did to spite Ron. He is Marius' best friend, despite all of Ron's attempts to ruin the friendship. He refuses to play Quidditch because that would make him like his dad. He looks exactly like his mother but got the Weasley height gene.**

Ginny: Not married. She's the potions mistress at Hogwarts and completely resents all the Potter kids, especially Liam. She can't stand the sight of them because they remind her that "her" Harry is still happily married.

Luna: Head of the Department of the Treatment of Magical Creatures. She helps with the kids a lot.


	2. Proposal

Hermione sat with Lavender, Luna, Pansy, and Draco at the Quidditch World Cup, biting her lip in nervousness. She and Harry had been together for two years now. He was their when Ron had tried to hurt her. He had been there to wipe away the tears and kiss away the pain. That was the night their relationship started.

It was Harry's first year in the Professional Quidditch League and, along with the excellence of Oliver Wood, had taken Puddlemere United to the World Cup. It had been four hours since the game started and no sign of the snitch. The score was 100-50 with Puddlemere in the lead. There had been so many times when her friends had to pull her back down into her seat because of a bludger barely missing Harry. They were seated in the Minister's box, so they had the best seats. After every one of those close calls, Harry would shoot her his devil-may-care grin with she returned with her the-devil-may-not-care-but-I-do look. Finally, Harry spotted the snitch and went for it, the other seeker following him. Harry got it and the crowd went crazy.

Harry flew up to the box and Hermione flung her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his broom, flying her down to the field. She clung tighter to him and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You drop me, I will kill you!" Hermione shouted into in his chest.

"I will never drop you, love." Harry answered, sincerely. Once he landed, he helped her off the broom and put a megaphone charm on himself. The crowd paused in their cheering, seeing their savior and newest Quidditch star with his Minister of Magic girlfriend standing in the middle of the pitch.

"Hermione, we've been best friends since we were eleven. You've stuck with me, even though it seemed, many times, that I was trying to get us killed. You've been a true friend to me for all these years. These past two years that we've been together, have been two of the best years of my life. I don't know why I didn't see it before. I love you, Hermione Jane Granger. You are the most important person in my life, and have been since the troll incident. Would you do me the honor of becoming Lady Potter? Will you marry me?" Harry said, slowly lowering himself onto one knee, never letting go of Hermione's hand. The ring he had extended in his other hand was absolutely gorgeous. It was a solid gold band with a good size ruby with a slightly smaller diamond on each side of it.

"Oh, Harry. Yes. YES!" Hermione said, tears of joy running down her face. She flung her arms around him. He slipped the ring on her finger and spun her around, kissing her passionately. The crowd cheered, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.


	3. The Best Day

"Thank you for attending Hogwart's first annual Parents' Night Talent Show. I would like to extend a special thank you for all the participants. Now, we have saved the best act for last. Please welcome to the stage Ms. Lillian Potter." McGonagall announced, walking off the stage as two first years set a stool and microphone stand up. Lily muttered a thank you as she walked by them.

She was wearing a pair of jeans that were a little tighter than the men of her family were comfortable with and a purple, blue, and teal plaid shirt. A gold locket hung around her neck. Harry casted Hermione a questioning look, to which Hermione responded with a sly smile and a kiss. Lily's ebony hair was in two braids and she had a straw cowboy hat with turquoise beads around the center. She sat on the stool and pulled her black acoustic guitar into her lap. She played a quick chord to check the tuning then adjusted the microphone.

"This song is for my mom, because she's my best friend. This is a song by the muggle artist Taylor Swift, and it's called 'The Best Day'." She said before she began to strum the guitar.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home  
_

Hermione had taken her five year old daughter with her on a business trip to the American Ministry in Salem, Massachusetts. It was almost Halloween so Hermione took Lily to a nearby pumpkin patch to pick one out to take home. Lily had her coat on that made her look like a Gryffindor marshmallow. They had taken a tractor ride out to the pumpkins. She had been a couple rows away from her mom when she fell flat on her face. She heard her mom's laughter, one of her favorite sounds, and turned around, running back to her quickly and hugging her around her legs. One the ride back to the car, with the sky gold with the setting sun, Lily had fallen asleep.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

Lily never understood the whole process behind the trees changing colors, but she did know her mom wasn't afraid of anything. Sure, at one point, she was afraid of flying and war, but marrying Harry Potter cured those fears pretty quick. After all, Harry tradition after every win was to drag Hermione onto his broom and take her around the arena. When she was younger, Lily remembers trying to figure out the exact location of all the Disney princesses. The only one she couldn't figure out was Snow White's castle. She figured out pretty early, though, that the days she spent with her mom were the best days.__

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names  


It was halfway through her third year and she had just been stabbed in the back by her best friends. James, Sirius, Remus, and Oliver couldn't get her to stop crying. They took her to see McGonagall and got permission for her to floo home for the rest of the day. When she got home, she ran right past her dad and into her mom's study, where she told her everything. Hermione wrapped her arms around her daughter and grabbed the car keys. They just drove for hours, stopping at the villages along the way, talking about what had happened and what to do about it. They also talked anything. Lilt informed her mom of everything James and Sirius had done so far in the school year. That was when she told her mom about her relationship with Dominic, but told her to keep it a secret. By the time she got back to Hogwarts, she couldn't remember the name of her now ex-best friend.

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

For the next few weeks, Lily distanced herself from other people, not wanting to be betrayed again. James took it upon himself to introduce her to the girls on the Quidditch team. She liked them, but she was still scared of being hurt. She talked to her mom every day after classes with the two-way mirror. She didn't know how long it would take for her to be okay with trusting people outside of her family, but she did know that her mom could turn even the worst of days into the best.__

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

Harry was an excellent dad, after all, she is daddy's little girl. He had helped make her the person she was today. He was strong emotionally, which somehow got passed onto her. Liam and Taison must be on God's good side because there have been countless things that they have gotten away with, successfully framing James and Sirius. Godric's Hollow had been repaired shortly after Harry and Hermione got married. It was beautiful. With its huge lawn and manor size, it was perfect for the Potter family. There was enough room to hide and, also, to hide when all your brothers decide to gain up on their only sister right after mom and dad left. She and her mom had so many memories in that house. The days when her mom was on a vacation from work and when her dad took the boys with him to practice were the best days ever.__

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Right before she left for Hogwarts this year, she decided to go through the attic. She came across abox of video tapes from when they were all younger. As a family, they watched them later that night. In one of them, a three year old Lily was dancing around the kitchen in her pink ballerina outfit, tutu included. She ran over to the paint set her mom had just finished setting up for her. Hermione was dressed in a long black gown with her hair in a stylish-but-messy bun and Harry in a tuxedo. Lily asked her if she really had to go and Hermione responded that it was part of her job but that Aunt Luna would be staying with the kids. Lily asked Hermione to tell them a short story about a princess and pirates, James added in that the seven dwarfs had to be in it. Harry made an excuse so Hermione wouldn't decide to skip the Ministry function. Watching the video, Lily realized just how smart her dad could be. When Lily was growing up, she always thought her mom was really. Even now, Lily found her mom to be the most beautiful woman in the world.__

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today

After all these years, she understood why the trees changed colors a little better. Her mom was always on her side when it came down to things, always saying, "us girls gotta stick together" and winking. Lily felt special, she was the only one of the siblings to get Hermione's eyes. She could never express how grateful she was that her mom let her make her own decisions, knowing that if her daughter needed help that she would ask. Hermione stayed back while Lily did things by herself, that way no one could say that the Ministry interfered. Today was the best day for Lily. She and her mom snuck off while Harry was talking Quidditch with his boys. The two Potter women wondered around Hogsmaid window shopping. They went into a jewelry store where Hermione bought Lily a gold heart-shaped locket with rubies lining the edges and a lioness engraved in the center. Lily promptly magicked the picture she had from the pumpkin patch into the locket. Today was definitely the best day of her life.

When she finished, everybody cheered. Above it all she heard James and Sirius shouting, "That's my girl!" She laughed and bowed. Walking off stage she was greeted by her mother, who was crying.

"That was beautiful, baby girl." Hermione said, pulling her only daughter close.

"I love you, mom. So much." Lily said into her mom's hair, hugging her back just as tight.

"I love you, too, Lily." Hermione responded, before pulling back and taking Lily to where the rest of the Potter family was.


	4. First Pregnancy

Harry and Hermione found out that morning that she was going to be having twins and Harry had become even more worried about her. Not only was she pregnant for the first time, but she was having twins. She was in her ninth month and was bored out of her mind. Harry hadn't let her leave their room once she went on bed rest, insisting that it was given that name for a reason. Hermione let out a groan. She had just finished reading every book in the house three times.

"I really hope you two are ready to come into the world soon. Mommy can't take anymore of daddy's protectiveness. She just might kill him soon." Hermione said, rubbing her belly affectionately.

"How's she doing?" she heard Draco ask from the hallway.

"BORED!" she yelled before Harry could respond. She heard Draco chuckle before entering the room, Harry following close behind. Harry grinned sheepishly at her as she shot him a glare.

"I'm just worried about you."

The three friends conversed for the next hour when Hermione's water broke. This caused the two men to freak out. Luckily, Pansy chose that moment to arrive, carrying the two month year old Anthony. They finally got Hermione to St. Mungo's.

Twenty five hours later, Harry and Hermione were each holding a baby boy.

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed, walking in with Pansy, Anthony, and the five month pregnant Lavender.

"Yes. These two are just as stubborn as their father." Hermione said, smiling fondly at Harry, who pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"What are you naming them?" Lavender

"James Harry and Sirius Chase" Harry responded.

"I just wish my parents were here," Hermione said. Her parents had been killed during the war. Somehow, the Death Eaters had managed to find them.

"So do I," Harry said softly.

"They're so adorable!" Pansy cooed.

"They look just like their father. Let's hope they aren't too much like him when they're older." Hermione said, laughing.

"Well, knowing the Potter men, they will somehow be able to find trouble in a padded room with a cloaking devise on it." McGonagall said, walking into the room with Luna.

"I'm sure they will." Hermione responded.

"HEY!" Harry exclaimed.

"Shush, you're going to wake them up." Hermione scolded.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter." Harry said, kissing her lightly and handing James off to Draco and Hermione handed Luna Sirius.

"I love you too, Mr. Potter." Hermione said, sighing as Harry wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
